Benefactor Panto
The Panto is a two-door hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto V, ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. Owing to the vehicle's small size and lack of crumple zones, even a moderate impact to the rear of the Panto will kill any NPC occupants inside, making obtaining one relatively easy if the player is prepared to drive the damaged vehicle to Los Santos Customs and have it repaired. Due to the Panto not suffering from body deformation, this can lead into unusual situations where the player can come across seemingly-intact Pantos with the driver dead inside due to an off-screen collision. Performance Grand Theft Auto 2 The Panto's performance in Grand Theft Auto 2 mirrors its generally undesirable appearance. The car suffers from an underpowered engine, which results in a poor top speed and below average acceleration. However, helped largely by its speed, the Panto's steering is still acceptable, but its brakes are mediocre, being slightly below average. Even so, the vehicle is not practical when evading gunfire and hostile enemies, such as law enforcement. It takes less damage than a usual car, the same applies to the Schmidt. Grand Theft Auto V The Panto in Grand Theft Auto V is a small, light car with quick acceleration. It is powered by a model of a 3-cylinder engine, coupled to a 6 speed gearbox in an RR layout. Its acceleration is average, owing to its incredibly light weight, and its top speed is quite high, but caution should be taken when driving at high speeds because its short wheelbase makes it very unstable and prone to spinning out of control, and its wheelbase is much shorter than the Issi. This could make driving at high speeds quite problematic. The handling is rather poor despite its size, as the vehicle suffers from understeer, and its durability is unremarkable, as it can only take a few head-on crashes before its axle breaks and its engine stalls. The Panto is very maneuverable when airborne, able to do multiple spins with ease. Nevertheless, this is a great commuter car if you don't want to risk paying the insurance premium on one of your super cars. This vehicle has the best acceleration in its class. First generation (1967-1973) The Panto is a two-door hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. The Panto's performance in Grand Theft Auto 2 mirrors its generally undesirable appearance. The car suffers from an underpowered engine, which results in a poor top speed and below average acceleration. However, helped largely by its speed, the Panto's steering is still acceptable, but its brakes are mediocre, being slightly below average. Even so, the vehicle is not practical when evading gunfire and hostile enemies, such as law enforcement. It takes less damage than a usual car, the same applies to the Schmidt. : "The giant German carmaker's leap into the micro market. Designed for the narrow, parking space deprived roads of Europe, this is sure to stick out on the eight lane freeways, and in the mile-wide parking lots of Los Santos, until you get crushed by an SUV driven by an over-medicated housewife." : ―Southern San Andreas Super Autos description.The Panto name first debuted in Grand Theft Auto 2 in the form of a two-door microcar (occasionally confused as a van) akin to the Dementia, but significantly larger. Its appearance alone makes the car generally unappealing, in contrast to larger, better designed cars in the game. The internal name given to the Panto is FIAT, implying the car's name originates from that of a similarly named Fiat Punto, but may otherwise be comparable to a 1949-1967 Tempo Matador Kleinbus. It best resembles the Fiat 500 K estate. Second generation (2010-2015) The Benefactor Panto is a two-door hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto V, ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. The Panto reappears in Grand Theft Auto V as a part of the I'm Not a Hipster Update. The Panto still retains its microcar design, surpassing the Weeny Issi's already small size. It is manufactured by Benefactor and resembles a 2007-2014 Smart Fortwo, however it has different shaped headlights resembling upside down hearts. The overall design is inspired by Gordon Murray T.25 and Gordon Murray T27. The Volkswagen Up! is the base for the rear fascia, the Mitsubishi i for the frontal fascia, and the Toyota iQ/Scion iQ/Aston Martin Cygnet for the side profile. The Panto in Grand Theft Auto V is a small, light car with quick acceleration. It is powered by a model of a 3-cylinder engine, coupled to a 6 speed gearbox in an RR layout. Its acceleration is average, owing to its incredibly light weight, and its top speed is quite high, but caution should be taken when driving at high speeds because its short wheelbase makes it very unstable and prone to spinning out of control, and its wheelbase is much shorter than the Issi. This could make driving at high speeds quite problematic. The handling is rather poor despite its size, as the vehicle suffers from understeer, and its durability is unremarkable, as it can only take a few head-on crashes before its axle breaks and its engine stalls. The Panto is very maneuverable when airborne, able to do multiple spins with ease. Nevertheless, this is a great commuter car if you don't want to risk paying the insurance premium on one of your super cars. This vehicle has the best acceleration in its class. Owing to the vehicle's small size and lack of crumple zones, even a moderate impact to the rear of the Panto will kill any NPC occupants inside, making obtaining one relatively easy if the player is prepared to drive the damaged vehicle to Los Santos Customs and have it repaired. Due to the Panto not suffering from body deformation, this can lead into unusual situations where the player can come across seemingly-intact Pantos with the driver dead inside due to an off-screen collision. Third generation (2015-present) The Benefactor Panto (also called Grotti Brioso R/A) is a compact car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. The car takes a compact 2-door design based on the Fiat 500 Abarth, seen especially in the rear quarter and rear lights, and minor design influences from the Suzuki Swift in terms of frontal shape and grille design. The curved side-rear windows appear to be based on those found on the third generation Nissan Micra, along with the slightly lower roof height when compared to the Fiat 500 Abarth. The front quarter also takes up resemblance of the Mini John Cooper Works WRC, most notably from its grille. The front and rear wheels have extended bolt-on arches in carbon fiber. While the Brioso R/A is fast and nippy for tackling corners, it is prone to constant spin-outs due to its heavy oversteer as a result of an awkward landing from jumps and has problems recovering from a spin. As such, it is best used for races with a flat and straight terrain, or off-road terrain that doesn't have too many bumps with it. Furthermore, it has weak durability against harsh collisions as without Armor Upgrades, it can greatly upset the Brioso's overall performance. The Brioso R/A is powered by the same engine model as the Futo: a twin-cam 4 cylinder engine bearing 4 throttle bodies/carburettors. Category:GT Category:Automobiles